AkibaKei no Yume
by ArcKade
Summary: ¿Qué akibakei no ha soñado con encontrarse al guapisimo Hanyou de sus sueños? Por lo menos la mayoría de las presentes siquiera lo ha pensado. Pero...si pudiera ser? aunque sea en sueños? De eso se trata! del sueño de una AkibaKei, de esta Akibakei!


_Todos los fanáticos del anime aquí presentes, han soñado con presentarse ante su personaje favorito como ustedes mismos. Que éste los considere parte de su historia y mejor aun! Parte de su grupo. ¿Quién no desearía estar en un mundo de fantasías donde puedes ser héroe, heroína o el malo del cuento? Donde el mundo en el que te encuentras es tan mágico que todo es posible. Que el amor de tu vida te cuida y te protege como su tesoro más valioso, siempre al rescate en el preciso momento. MEJOR AUN¿Quién no sueña con tener los cuerpasos que sacan las monas o los monos del anime? Pues mi historia se trata del loco sueño que te tenemos la mayoría, sino es que todos, de vez en cuando… Dormidos o despiertos…_

**

* * *

**

El sueño de una Akiba Kei

Había llegado a aquel lugar extraño, con ningún parecido a mi hogar. Sin embargo, ese lugar me resultaba tan familiar… Como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes, recorriendo cada parte de ese hermoso bosque, haber rodeado cada árbol, pisado cada hoja, haber visto cada luminoso y oscuro rincón que lo conformaba…

Cerca de donde yo me encontraba había un gran árbol que podía cubrirme por completo con su sombra, el cual me llamaba como si quisiera que encontrara algo de suma importancia para mi…algo que he estado esperando toda mi vida…o quizá…..a alguien.

Corrí sin pensarlo dos veces quitando las ramas y los arbustos que obstaculizaban mi camino, tratando de evitar que yo llegará a ese lugar. Después de algunos pequeños rasguños, logré abrirme paso entre toda esa maleza.  
En ese instante lo vi… un muchacho tan imposible de encontrar en otro lugar como imposible era para mi tenerlo frente. Se encontraba de pie frente al colosal árbol, con la mirada perdida entre la corteza, como si buscara la solución a todos sus conflictos.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza. Pareciera que quisiera salirse de mi pecho y entregarse a ese muchacho por completo. Quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle que es el hombre de mis sueños y jamás soltarlo pero…su rostro pensativo y sus ojos tristes me dijeron que tal vez este no era el mejor momento y que sería mejor guardar esas emociones para después.

Me acerque a él. Él notó mi presencia pero no hizo nada al respecto. Me miró como si me conociera desde siempre, como si fuera su mejor amiga… Se sentó y se recargo en el árbol y yo me senté a su lago.

_- ¿Qué ha pasado?_- Le pregunté. Quería saciar mi curiosidad y saber cual era el motivo de su agonía.

Pero no dijo palabra alguna, sólo bajó aun más la mirada.

_- ¿Te peleaste con aquella mujer de nuevo?- _Mis preguntas eran tan naturales, como si conociera toda su vida. Claro…es el hombre de mis sueños, sabía todo de él. Había veces que pensaba que yo había vivido, junto con él, todo lo que ha pasado…

_- Me encontré…con ella de nuevo.-_ Respondió en voz baja. Ya sabía a quien se refería.

_- Y…¿_sucedió algo malo?- Con su expresión hasta mi pregunta era tonta.

_- Todo terminó mal como siempre. Le abro mi corazón pero ella siempre se aleja desconfiando de mí. Ella me odia…-_

_- No creo que sea así. Dar la vida por la del ser amado…es un sacrificio que muchos han presumido pero casi nadie llega a demostrarlo…y no creo que te odie si hizo algo así por ti.-_

_- Entonces…POR QUÉ TODO ME SALE MAL! Me sale mal…cuando se trata de ella…-_ Se grita a si mismo golpeando el suelo repetidamente.

_- Posiblemente…ella también se sienta igual que tú…Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ahora te encuentras siempre a lado de esa mujer…por supuesto que esta molesta contigo. Pareciera que esa mujer es más importante para ti que ella.-_

_- ¿Esa mujer? Lo dices como si no te agradara.-_

_- Para serte sincera la detesto y detesto aun más que haya veces en mi vida…que me parezca a ella.-_ Su rostro me mostró que no había entendido mi comentario. ¿Cómo iba a entender? Yo sabía todo de su vida pero él no conocía la mía. –_y ¿Qué vas a hacer?- _Regresé a la conversación antes que empezara el interrogatorio acerca de mí.

_- ¿Qué puedo hacer?_- suspiró.

_- Jajaja si me preguntas a mi te diría que te quedaras con ella y que a esa mujer le pidieras que no volviera…No! Más bien te pediría que te quedaras conmigo y olvidaras a las dos.-_ No podía evitar bromear, siempre he sido así, bromeo en los momentos más inoportunos…aunque dentro de mí sabía que era lo que quería y eso explicaba porque me había puesto roja después de haber dicho eso.

Él sonrió por primera vez desde que lo encontré. Tal vez mi consejo no haya sido muy útil pero pude cambiar su expresión aunque fuera solo por un pequeño instante.

Me levanté y decidí dejar las dulces palabras atrás. Parecían no funcionar con él, por lo que preferí intentar otra cosa.

_- ¿Sabes? Antes de preocuparte por amoríos, preocúpate por las cosas que ahora están pasando y que afectan a todos! No sólo a ti…. Vence enemigos, sobrepasa las pruebas y los retos y termina con lo que tienes que hacer… Después…con todo lo que has pasado…decidirás qué camino seguir y con quién. Se que es difícil…pero se que eres fuerte como para lograrlo.-_

Se levantó con mi mismo ánimo, sacó su espada y la agito presumiendo de su fuerza y energía.

_- Me haré más fuerte y lo venceré! PREPARATE NARAKU!-_ Gritó a todo pulmón.

_- Ese es el muchacho que me gusta!-_ Me contagió tanto su emoción que no me di cuenta de lo que dije.

Me volteó a ver sorprendido y con la cara un poco roja a comparación de la mía, que después de razonar mis palabras, estaba más roja que un tomate.

Me sonrió de nuevo y me abrazo…tan fuerte que juraría que hubiera congelado ese momento de haber podido. Su aroma era delicioso, fresco y con un toque silvestre. Su cabello…rozaba mi mejilla como si fuera seda. La calidez que me transmitía era tal que casi podía llorar; calidez que en mi vida había sentido de parte de ninguna persona. Podía fundirme con él en cuerpo y alma, haciéndome olvidar el lugar en el cual me encontraba. ¿Qué importaba si estaba en el mismo infierno? Cerca de él…lo hubiera preferido antes que el paraíso.

En ese instante, algo dentro de mí me dijo que ya era hora de que me fuera. Una voz muy tenue me llamaba para que regresara. Realmente no quería, quería permanecer el mayor tiempo posible a su lado y de ser posible…para siempre. Pero esa llamada interna no dejaba que disfrutara ese momento.

Me separé de él con la mirada caída.

_- Ya…tengo que irme-_ Se lo dije con palabras entrecortadas tratando de tragarme las lágrimas.

_- ¿Tan pronto¿No te gustaría quedarte con nosotros? Yo cuidaré de ti…te protegeré-_Ante esas palabras, ante ese rostro, las lágrimas y el sentimiento no pudieron contenerse más.

_- Me gustaría…me gustaría en verdad…pero no puedo. Para mi eso es algo imposible…-_ no pude contener mas el llanto. Gota por gota que emanaba de mis ojos y rodaba por mi mejilla le demostraba a él mi deseo por quedarme…y el dolor que me provocaba el saber que no podía hacerlo.

_- Entiendo…ojalá podamos vernos de nuevo…_

Esas palabras me sorprendieron y a su vez me animaron. Puede ser que para él yo sólo era una amiga y quería verme de nuevo porque disfrutó de mis palabras y compañía, pero el saber eso me dio una ligera esperanza. Quizá lo imposible podía lograrse…por mas infantil que sonara eso.

Me dispuse a partir, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a esa persona tan especial para mí.

_- Por cierto…No me has dicho tu nombre.-_ Me dijo antes de decir adiós

Era lógico. Yo conocía todo de él pero él jamás me había visto en su vida. A pesar de todo, hablamos con tanta familiaridad que olvidé ese pequeño detalle… Fue poco el tiempo que convivimos pero…me había hecho sentir como parte de su historia, como si en verdad perteneciera a ese lugar.

Pensé en darle mi verdadero nombre pero…después medité y decidí darle un nombre que me describiera mejor como persona y con el cual me sintiera más cómoda al escucharlo llamarme.

_- Mi nombre es…Lince…-_ El primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza era de un personaje de una de mis tantas historias favoritas. Me sentaba como anillo al dedo, pues en mi vida real, todos me conocían como el gatito hecho humano.

Sonreí por última vez, di la media vuelta y me marché. A lo lejos escuché su despedida.

_- Adiós! Lince!-_

Regresé por el mismo camino por el que llegué y conforme avanzaba, aquel bosque se torno borroso para mí. Ya no podía distinguir ni el camino ni mi entorno. Caí desmayada de un instante al otro. Escuché en el fondo de esa oscuridad, la misma voz que me llamaba anteriormente por mi verdadero nombre. Pensé que era ese muchacho, así que lo llame también.

_- Inu..Yasha…-_ Dije no muy claramente. Abrí los ojos y la imagen borrosa frente a mí comenzó a hacerse más clara.

_- ¿InuYasha? Tontita! Estabas soñando. Te quedaste dormida.-_ Me dijo burlándose de mí por hablar entre sueños.

De inmediato lo reconocí. Era la persona que siempre estaba a mi lado cuando más lo he necesitado, que se preocupa por mí, que me cuida…que me ama. Era mi InuYasha en carne y hueso y era por quien a veces me sentía una Kagome…

_- Otra vez soñando con InuYasha? Deberías de soñar conmigo de vez en cuando!-_

_- No puedo evitarlo, es mi caricatura favorita y…(el hombre de mis sueños…)-_Me dije a mi misma en pensamientos.

_- ¿Ah si! Por suerte para ti, de él no me pongo celoso porque no existe.-_

Esas palabras me molestaron un poco, pero entendí que tenían algo de verdad. Era una caricatura después de todo, pero para mi era algo más…algo que ni él podía entender. Pero estaba bien, no quería que lo entendiera…Podrían decirme infantil, niña e incluso loca! Pero para mi es real…es…mi amado InuYasha… Jajaja aunque estoy segura que no soy la única Akiba Kei que lo dice… No importa eso. En mi sueño…sólo a mi quería verme de nuevo, sólo a mi...


End file.
